


Worries

by quaintmelody



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, mainly dialogue! ig i wanted a look at their relationship w stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaintmelody/pseuds/quaintmelody
Summary: They weren’t supposed to be fighting right now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> hardly looked over this due to the fact that I wrote this a year ago. found it while look thru and cleaning out my google drive which also explains the awful title. nonetheless, enjoy :]

It wasn’t meant to get out of hand.

“It’s not a big deal, Moomin.” He scoffed.

Moomin balked at him before throwing his paws up in the air. “It is too a big deal! You could’ve gotten way more hurt than you already are!”

They weren’t supposed to be fighting right now. 

“I wasn’t even injured badly. I have a small scratch, and what was I supposed to do? I’m the best swimmer out of all of us. I couldn’t let Sniff drown.” Snufkin crossed his arms, keeping his voice steady and strong.

“But- no, don’t say anything-” The mumrik snapped his mouth shut at the harsh tone, narrowing his eyes in irritation at his friend. “There were better options than throwing yourself into that river!”

They were all supposed to have a fun outing together. Things weren’t meant to turn this way.

“What better options were there?” Snufkin questioned, his tail flicking with irritation. “If we were to try to look for another option, Sniff would have drowned.” 

Moomin groaned, feeling a headache come on. “By the Groke, Snufkin. You are so stupid sometimes.” He whispered.

Snufkin felt something snap inside him at that.

“I am not stupid!” 

“Throwing yourself into a rushing river is absolutely stupid!” 

Little My frantically looked back and forth between Moomintroll and Snufkin, trying to figure out something. She wondered when and why they had gotten so irritable so quickly over something that would, normally, easily been resolved already.

She looked to Snorkmaiden and Sniff, but they seemed more occupied with the argument between Snufkin and Moomintroll. Sniff looked guilty and close to tears, probably due to being the reason the argument had started, and Snorkmaiden looked worried. Her gaze never seemed to settle on just Snufkin or just Moomin. It sometimes landed on Sniff, but only to give him a comforting hug and a nuzzle. Although the two never talked as much as they should, Little My could sense Snorkmaiden’s protective air surrounding the youngest of the group.

Out of nowhere, My felt something terrible overcome her. Her gut clenched and she snapped her head back towards the two best friends. Snufkin. 

All at once, dread filled her body. He’s overwhelmed, that idiot. His hands, although slightly hidden, were shaking terribly. His tail thrashed back and forth and his face was pale, not flushed with anger. 

He’s terrified.  
He’s going to do something absolutely horrid if I don’t stop this.

“It’s been three weeks since you’ve come back and you’re already acting like this.” She zoned back in on the conversation. Moomintroll was talking again. “To think, I give you this much… this much care and all you do is push it away!” She saw his paws clenched into a fist. Sniff whimpered, she could guess he was crying by now. 

“I don’t understand! You never show if you care about me anymore! If you don’t want me to bother you any longer, then leave!”

There it was. Little My felt Snorkmaiden stiffen horribly still beside her. Sniff inhaled sharply, cutting off another sob of his. Oh, she felt sick watching this.

Snufkin’s eyes widened and all movement that he was unconsciously doing stopped. Moomintroll seemed to take back everything he said. 

“Wait- I didn’t. Snufkin I’m- I’m-” Moomin stuttered, tears already forming.

“Snufkin-” she tried to reason, sensing what her brother was going to do.

It was too late.

“No. I understand now.” Snufkin muttered, eerily calm. He pulled his hat farther down to hide his face and turned away. “Come. Let’s go back to Moominhouse. Moominmama must be worried.” He walked back the way they came, the three witnesses parting for him.

They then turned their eyes on Moomin, who wouldn’t look any of them in the face. He focused on the ground and quietly followed Snufkin. Little My followed shortly after, tugging both Snorkmaiden and Sniff along with her.

The walk back was extremely quiet. Aside from the crunching of leaves under their feet and Sniff’s occasional sniffles, not a word was said.

When they reached the bridge where Snufkin’s campsite sat a few feet away, he began packing. They could only watch him, Moomin’s eyes filling with despair.

“Snufkin I didn’t mean it.”

“Ah, but you said it.” Snufkin said simply as he rolled up his sleeping bag. The only emotion that could be seen was through his twitching tail.

“Where will you go?” Sniff piped up, his voice choked. Snufkin’s paws stuttered, and stopped to rest on his sleeping bag. He looked out into the woods.

“Everywhere.”

And that was the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this was supposed to be a stand alone fic but it is now! I could write a happier, more satisfying ending...
> 
> ahah.. just kidding
> 
> …….. unless?


End file.
